


Uncommon Neighbors

by thisonestargazer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also OC is going to Law school, And a few other Jedi, Jedi Council - Freeform, Literally Yoda is like the only Jedi that lives in the Jedi Temple besides the little kids, Maybe - Freeform, She's super nervous about Coruscant, jedi order, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonestargazer/pseuds/thisonestargazer
Summary: While the architecture of the Jedi Temple made it seem much larger and grander than it was, the Temple was only able to house younglings for the crèche, the healing wing, the temple guards, and select members of the council. Which left the rest of the order to seek outside housing in the busy metropolis on the planet of Coruscant.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Uncommon Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an AU that the Temple didn't house a majority of the Jedi. 
> 
> https://sithobiwann.tumblr.com/post/612668108980813824/i-know-the-jedi-live-in-the-temple-but-i-keep#notes
> 
> I may continue this as a bunch of one shots. This is my first fan fiction I've ever written and I'm working to become a better writer.. Slowly.

Studying at the Coruscant College of Law was quite terrifying for Alo Mirs.

She traveled to Coruscant all by herself and was to holo her Mother once she got to her new apartment. The lease was more expensive than she would have liked but after getting accepted to the College, Alo's Mother told her they could take all the debt they needed because Alo would be able to pay it off in no time.

Usually, graduates of CCL tended to become big-time lawyers for other planets' governments, or if you were one of the lucky few to be acknowledged on Coruscant, you had the chance to work with the Senate on the planet.

Alo had no family on Coruscant, except she had visited when she was around 8 her first time, passing by the Senate building and the Jedi Temple. Except, now, she had a chance to gaze upon the Jedi Temple quite often, as it was quite close to her apartment and the College was right around the corner.

As she made it to the apartment building, it wasn't what she expected. She made it to her apartment and noticed how crammed her small single bedroom, 1 bath, and the kitchen was. They expected her to do her laundry on the bottom floor. Even though she was in close proximity to her College, and close to the Jedi Temple, it didn't feel safe. Practically nowhere on the planet felt safe.

Yet she had no idea if it was her being used to the comfort of Corellia or being with her family. She didn't know anything of the area and decided to knock on her neighbor's door, _you got this, Alo, it's just your neighbor and I bet they're going to be kind and you won't ever... Hopefully, ever have to speak to them again._

The door opened in the middle of her thoughts and she stuttered, "Uh. Hello,".

A Kel Dor stood in front of her, "Hello young one." He said through his mask, "What seems to be the problem?"

Fear practically engulfed Alo as she stood her ground, "You wouldn't happen to know where the laundry rooms are, would you?"

He somehow _smiled_ through the mask and it slightly comforted her anxiety, "It's on level -3."

She nodded, as he asked her, "Did you just move in?" Alo knew the man seemed friendly enough and she wasn't as worried as she was minutes before, "Yes, today, actually.” She scratched the back of her head, “Oh, and I’m in 38C.”

He nodded, "Well, I'm 38B. If you ever need anything let me know."

She smiled, glad to know that, maybe, just maybe, her apartment building wasn't as scary as she thought it was. Before the Kel Dor managed to close his door, a voice sounded from inside the room, "Plo, who's at the door?" 

It sounded like a man, and although Plo was kind and helpful, she felt on her guard go up again.

Kriff, if her anxiety could just give her a second, maybe she could function like a normal human being, “It’s not Anakin is it? I swear, he doesn’t give me a break.”

“No, it’s a new neighbor. She was asking about the laundry rooms.” Alo felt herself collapse in on herself, she was already done after talking to one neighbor, and she didn’t want other’s snooping around in her life.

“My dear, you can step in. We don’t bite.” As Alo stepped inside the apartment, she saw a ginger-haired man wearing Jedi robes, and there was another man beside the ginger, who snorted, “Kenobi, how kind of you.”

Ginger, now Kenobi introduced himself, “Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, the honor is mine Ms...”

Alo swallowed, “Ms. Alo Mirs.”

The bald man scowled beside him, “You just had to give your title, didn’t you.”

“Don’t be daft, we’re wearing our robes, Mace.”

Alo looked around the room, and finally noticed ‘Plo’ or at least that’s what she thought she had heard when Master Jedi Kenobi had first spoken, “So, you’re all Jedi?”

The scowling man raised his eyebrows as light sarcasm left his mouth, “Quite observant,” before he trailed to his question, “...And you’re a student... at?”

“I’m attending Coruscant College of Law… Well, I will be. I just got here a few hours ago...” She trailed off and uncomfortably crossed her arms.

The three Jedi around her seemed to radiate surprise and calculated glances, “You’re quite young.”

Again, she shifted, “Yes. And I’m sorry. I never caught the rest of your names?” She didn’t feel comfortable sharing that much about herself in a room full of three unknown men, even if they were Jedi or not.

“Master Jedi Mace Windu.” Eyebrows commented, and then 38B followed, “Master Jedi Plo Koon.”

She just happened to be living next to a Master Jedi.

Growing up, she thought it was a joke that the Jedi Temple didn't have room for their force users. Yet it seemed that it was further from the truth.

Alo felt as if she was being watched and wanted to leave under their gazes, and while Master Koon’s was out of comfort, Master Kenobi to be calculating, and Master Windu out of interest; it was overwhelming her, and she didn’t like the attention.

So, she used her one escapism, “Well, a pleasure to be of your acquaintance. I must get going, I’m unpacking at the moment.”

As she started to take her leave, she stopped for a second, and turning at the door, “What do I call you? I can’t always say Master Jedi, can I?”

Jedi Master Plo Koon looked understandingly at Alo, “Well, you’re free to call me Plo.”

Master Windu looked uncomfortable at the question, “It’s best to stick to formalities. We’re a part of the order,” before turning his gaze on Alo, “.. It’s best to stick to Master Jedi, Ms. Mirs.”

Alo nodded, stepping out, and back into the clutters of her apartment. Back to her place where she could feel at least a little comfortable. After all, 38C was her apartment, her safe space, where she could be her.

And oh, kriff.

She had to holo her Mother.


End file.
